


What Are The Odds

by Cassie_04



Category: Sanvers - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Soulmates Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_04/pseuds/Cassie_04
Summary: What if the aftermath of the breakup doesn’t go as planned. What if 3 years later it seems as if Maggie is living Alex’s dream life without her in it. But, just as everything seemed to be fine, fate interferes.





	1. Chapter 1

Saturday Morning…

It is early morning and Alex was sleeping peacefully, then her phone went off. It’s Kara, her sister. Great.

“It is 7 am, Kara, what do you want?” Her tone was dangerous. 

Kara didn’t seem to mind her sister’s tone, “Did you read this morning’s newspaper?” she asked, cheerfully.

“No, do I look like I’m 70?”

“Just read it! Look at the obituaries”

Just then, Kara flew through her window with a newspaper. “Alex, look at the damn paper!” 

“No, fuck you, I’m sleeping. This is my first day off in a month, I want to sleep.”

“I don’t care, Alex, read the paper or I’ll throw you out the window. Your choice.” 

Alex suddenly had the energy to get up, “I am going to kill you, Kara. I’ll read the paper as long as you shut up.” 

Alex opened the paper. She recognized Laura’s name almost immediately. “Is this what you wanted to show me? I haven’t talked to her since college; why was this so important?” 

“I told you to actually read it, Alex.”

Alex glares at Kara before turning her attention back to the paper. One sentence especially catches her eye, “Laura Sawyer-Smith, 32, of National City, died in a car accident; survives by Maggie Sawyer, wife, and two daughters, 3 months old.” 

“Now do you see what I meant?”

“This isn’t about Laura, is it?”

“Well, it sort of is, you did know her, she was your roommate in college. But, no, it wasn’t just about Laura.”

“What should I do? She was my friend in college. We knew spent almost every not in class moment together. I don’t know if I can go to the funeral though.”

“I’m sure J’onn would give you a day or two off to go to the funeral and stuff.”

“That’s not what I mean, I don’t think I can see Maggie again after all this time. She has two daughters, Kara. She left me because she didn’t want kids. And now, three years later, she has kids and lost her wife. In those three years I could barely date, let alone get married and have kids.” 

“Alex, I’m sure she can explain. I saw the way she looked at you, there is more to the story than that. There has to be.” 

Later that Evening...

Alex was alone in her apartment, drinking what she would have admitted to be one too many glasses of tequila. She couldn’t help but wonder about Maggie. At one point they were so good for each other, and then it all changed. If only they would have talked sooner. She isn’t mad at Maggie, she couldn’t be, they were at equal fault. It made her want to drink more just thinking of all the ‘firsts’ she missed out on with Maggie. She thought she had her whole life planned. Working as a DEO agent, she should have known plans go to shit. She had to acknowledge one thing though, it hurt. It hurt because not only did Maggie leave her, she started a new life, their life, with a new woman. And Alex only hoped she could work through it, for a new chance with Maggie. Just when she was about to pour another glass, her phone rang. 

“What do you want, Kara, I told you I was busy?” Her tone was irritable. 

“Kara told me what happened. Are you okay, sweetie?” Her mother was calm, ignoring her attitude.

“I’m fine.” Alex said harshly. She couldn’t believe at 30 years old her little sister still snitched on her like they were teenagers again. 

“It’s okay to not be fine sometimes, Alex. You’ve been through so much, you can talk to me.” 

“It hurts, mom. Is that what you wanted to hear? The love of my life started a new life without me in it.” She replied bitterly, tears on the verge of falling. Even though her relationship with her mother had been somewhat mended, it was still hard for her to open up to Eliza.

“I know, are you going to go to the funeral?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know if I can see Maggie after all that’s happened.” 

“You don’t have to go for Maggie, you were friends with Laura. She helped you a lot during your rough patch in college.” 

“I can’t just show up to my ex-fiancés dead wife’s funeral and pretend that everything is okay.” 

Even if she did know Laura for a long time there was no way it could be that easy. Yeah, Laura helped her through everything in college. She knew about Jeremiah’s death and the toll it took on her and her mother’s relationship. She also knew how Eliza expected Alex to be able to take care of a sister that knew next to nothing of how to be normal and had just lost everything. Alex could barely take care of herself. Laura was her main mode of support because she couldn’t turn to Eliza or Kara to talk about her problems caused by Eliza and Kara. 

Alex could practically hear Eliza roll her eyes through the phone, “You should at least consider being there. There are no hard feelings between you and Maggie, so that should not be a key-factor in your decision making.” 

Alex knew she was right, she couldn’t let Maggie make her decision for her. She’d just have to deal with it, like an adult. She didn’t have to like it, but she did have to do it. “What will I do if Maggie is there?” 

“Alex, honey, I’d be more shocked if she weren’t there. You’ll have to talk to her. She is going to need some type of support system through it all. Do your best to help her through it. It’s not easy to lose someone you love. No matter how prepared a person is, there is not enough preparation for this kind of thing.” 

“I can’t just talk to my ex. It doesn’t work like that.” 

“Let her do the talking, Alexandra. Just comfort her.” 

“I don’t exactly know how to comfort her in the most, uh, appropriate way...” 

“It won’t be easy. But she will need a friend right now. So, be her friend, nothing more. Just be what she needs.” 

“Okay, bye, I have to go.” 

Even if opening up to Eliza wasn’t her favorite thing to do, sometimes it was something she had to do. And most of the time, it helped. She didn’t always like to admit that Eliza knew what she was talking about, but hearing her mother’s advice gave her a bit of hope that maybe this could all work out. 

At the Viewing...

Alex wondered up to the casket to say her final goodbyes to her once best friend. She feels so out of place here, almost like she never knew Laura at all. When she walked through the main entrance hallway she saw no sign of Maggie. She couldn’t see Maggie not being here, but she was anxious all the same because she didn’t know how to confront her. Maybe she wouldn’t. 

______

Maggie walked into the funeral home pushing both babies in the stroller. She had to feed them before she came, which caused her to be about 30 minutes late. She didn’t really care what other people thought considering she barely knew anyone here anyway. Which was strange since she had been married to Laura for 2 years now. Honestly, there weren’t even very many people here at the moment. Just a few family members, people she didn’t know, and one girl that was by the casket. The girl resembled Alex. The outfit actually looked like something Alex had owned. But it couldn’t be Alex. Why would Alex be here? 

As the woman turned her head slightly Maggie’s thoughts, and fears, were confirmed. That was indeed Alex at the casket. Maggie’s heart started racing a hundred miles a minute. She thought for a fraction of a second that maybe she could get away with leaving. She knew she couldn’t just up and leave her wife’s viewing, that was completely unrealistic. She thought maybe it was stupid that she was worried about her ex. After all this time Alex should not have this affect on her. For God's sake, she was married. 

Maggie was torn from her thoughts as one of the babies started crying. Which, in turn, made both of the babies cry. She was still shocked at the sight of Alex here, but she knew she looked like a fool. She needed to get a grip on her thoughts before people started staring at her and her two crying children in the middle of a funeral home. But apparently it was too late for that because Alex had turned around, and she looked almost as shocked as Maggie did. 

______

Alex turned around and she was staring. She couldn’t help herself really. The babies looked so much like Maggie. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Here, in front of her, was Maggie trying to calm two babies. Alex would have ran right back into her arms if it hadn’t been for the hurt that she still felt when she realized what she had lost. But the same feeling of hurt that destroyed her was also the feeling of hope that maybe, just maybe, she could get Maggie back and have the perfect family. But maybe the hope was what hurt her the most. 

_______ 

Both Alex and Maggie snapped back to reality. Neither of them had realized that they had just been staring at each other across a room for far too long. Now Maggie really felt like a fool because she couldn’t even focus enough to calm her babies. She started to walk across the room towards Alex, out of habit. Then she realized what she was doing and stopped. She knew Alex had seen her, but she needed to focus on her daughters at the moment. Alex closed in the rest of the distance between them. They were both standing around the stroller. Maggie tried, and with no relief the babies continued to cry. Alex offered to help. As soon as Alex had picked the baby up, they both stopped crying. Damn, these kids had to make things difficult. Maggie and Alex continued to make small talk and catch up. The babies eventually settled and drifted off to sleep. Not 15 minutes after Alex left Maggie already missed her. She knew she shouldn’t feel this way, but she couldn’t ignore how she felt any longer. She knew she had a lot of things to think about that night, and so did Alex. 

Later That Night...

Alex will admit that she did have two shots of whiskey after she got home, but that was all. She opens her contacts and brought up Maggie’s number, hoping it didn’t change. She starts typing a long paragraph telling Maggie she still loves her. She’s debates sending it, maybe the alcohol had more influence on her than she’d like to admit. Just then, she receives a text from Maggie,”Thanks for the help today, it has been difficult lately<3” Before she gets over the shock that Maggie kept her number after all of this, and she texted her another text comes through, “Are you gonna be at the funeral tomorrow?” Alex replies, “Yeah, Can’t wait.” Before realizing that this is a funeral, almost too late. She quickly backspaces the last part, “Yeah, Sawyer.” And she realizes in that moment, she’d still do anything for Maggie. 

The Next Day...

Alex wakes up early the next morning to get ready for the funeral. She was way too excited for this. As she’s getting ready, she picks out one of the most revealing dresses she owns. In her defense she only owns a handful of dresses.   
This one was sure to grab Maggie’s attention. 

“Kara, how do I look?”

“Are you trying to turn everyone at the funeral gay?”

“So I look good?” 

“Could I have been more clear? That cleavage will make everyone jealous of my smoking hot sister.”

Alex can’t help but laugh, “You are so embarrassing.” 

At the Funeral...

Maggie made sure she was ready early so she could meet with Alex before the service starts. Alex walked in the door wearing a shoulderless dress that cut off mid thigh with a slit on the side that went a bit higher, and it gave Alex amazing cleavage. Maggie couldn’t help but check her out in what she was hoping would be a subtle way, but by the way Alex looked at her, she noticed. Aw shit, not even two minutes in and she already checked Alex out, and got caught doing it. Her wife wasn’t even buried yet, Get it together Sawyer. She had a feeling this is similar to how Alex felt during her gay disaster phase. 

They get to catching up like old friends when everyone gets told to gather because the service will be starting shortly. It was mildly awkward, but that was to be expected. 

__________

The service is starting soon. Maggie sits in the front row and I sit behind her. I don’t want to intrude, but I can’t take my eyes off of Maggie. And her daughters look just like her. They have Maggie’s complexion, her eye color, her hair color, hell they even have dimples. I started to get thinking when I heard Maggie say my name. 

“Alex, Alex, are you good?”

“I should be asking you that” 

“Can you sit by me, I can’t do this alone?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Halfway through the service, Maggie grabs Alex’s hand without thinking. Right away Alex noticed. She tried not to think about it’s meaning, but she couldn’t help but wonder. 

At the Memorial Dinner...

At the dinner everyone is socializing, some people are crying, others are minding their own business, a few are probably still processing what has happened. Maggie invites Alex to sit by her and help with the twins. Alex obliges because she loves spending time with Maggie. She knows that this can’t last forever, they have to face their past eventually. 

“Hey Alex, can we talk?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Alex replies nervously. 

“Can we go somewhere more private?” 

Maggie leads Alex into the now empty kitchen. Alex is a little confused, and Maggie has had a bit to drink today. Nevertheless, Alex thinks she knows what Maggie is going to say. 

“Do you still love me?” Maggie blurts out. 

“What?” Alex is shocked at what Maggie just asked. 

“Just answer the question. It can be a secret.”

Now Alex knows Maggie has had more to think than she previously thought. “I mean, of course I still love you, But…” 

Maggie cuts her off before she can finish the sentence. She pushes Alex up against the counter and kisses her. 

 

Alex is shocked and let’s the kiss continue. She can feel the excitement of it rising through her body. Maggie begins to try and pull Alex’s dress up. Alex knew she was strong, but she was also relentless. And, no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t get away. Maggie almost succeeded, and Alex finally got enough control to stop her and turn her around so she was on the counter. Maggie was obviously drunk, too drunk. She knew she was being selfish letting Maggie kiss her like that; leading her on even though she knew this wasn’t right, even if it felt right. 

“Maggie, we cannot do this.”

“What do you mean, Alex, I need this?!”

“Maggie, you are drunk, and your wife just died.” 

“You think I loved my ex, I loved you Alex! I love you and I still love you! I moved on because I had to, not because I wanted to. And I couldn’t go back to you because I had hurt you so badly, so I had to find someone new. And it just so happened that the person I got with, Laura, she wanted kids too. So I had to suck up my pride and fake the bullshit mom thing because I couldn’t let her down. I couldn’t let you down. So I agreed to have kids, not because I wanted to, but because I couldn’t ruin anyone else’s life like I ruined yours. So I had those babies and I was a good wife, besides loving you. I thought of all the first Laura and I had together, and I wished they were with you! I don’t regret my kids, but I regret not having them with you. I need you, Alex.” 

“I know that is the alcohol talking. Come on, I’ll drive you home.” But Alex wondered if maybe there was truth to those words, and honestly she didn’t know whether or not she wanted there to be. She’d love to get Maggie back, but at what cost? 

________

Alex drove Maggie and the twins home. Luckily she was there to carry the babies inside. Maggie could barely carry herself inside. Almost as soon as they walked through the door Maggie passed out from all the alcohol she had consumed. 

Now Alex had to make a decision. She couldn’t just leave the babies here by themselves, and Maggie was clearly not capable of doing anything at the moment. She also did not want to intrude. There was no denying it would be strange to take care of her ex’s babies in her ex’s house, but there seemed to be no other reasonable choice. This couldn’t be too hard, right? 

Alex found some formula in the fridge and fed the babies. It would have been way easier to wake Maggie up and have her help, but by the looks of it, she wasn’t getting up anytime soon. After Alex fed the babies, she changed them and got them ready for bed. It took a bit of effort, but she got them to fall asleep. When she was done with the babies and cleaning up and messes she made, she took Maggie’s boots and jacket off of her and carried her to bed. She set Tylenol and a bottle of Gatorade on the bedside table because chances were, Maggie would wake up with a hangover. 

After everything was taken care of she didn’t know what to do with herself. She didn’t want to intrude anymore than she had to. So, she called Kara and explained the situation. Kara almost immediately flew to Maggie’s house. She seemed almost shocked to see that the house wasn’t completely destroyed, as if Alex couldn't take care of a couple of babies. Alex and Kara sat in the kitchen and talked for a while. Alex didn’t want to sleep in Maggie’s apartment, so she had Kara run to a convenience store down the street for some coffee. 

“I cannot believe you’ve done this. How do you manage to get into so many awkward situations?” 

“It’s not like I did it on purpose.” Alex replied defensively. 

“I know, but it’s just so weird.” 

Alex was too tired for this, even after the coffee. Kara seemed to be able to sense it. 

“I can listen for the babies while you take a short nap.” 

Even though Alex didn’t want to sleep she figured it would probably be best if she did take a little nap. So, she put her head on the table, not expecting to fall asleep. The next thing she knew was it was two hours later and Kara was waking her up because she had to leave for some 911 call. Alex was left alone with nothing to do. One of the babies woke up. Alex assumed it was time for them to eat again since it had been about 6 hours. She fed them and got them back to sleep. By this time the sun was beginning to come up. 

Kara came back with more coffee at around 8. Alex took it gratefully. 

“Do you need any help?” 

“No, I should be fine. The babies will probably sleep for a little longer.”

“Are you sure, Maggie probably won’t be up early today.” 

“I’ll be fine, but maybe go get a bagel for Maggie to eat when she wakes up. Ya know, just in case.” 

“Okay, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Kara replied over-enthusiastically. 

________

Maggie woke up at about 11 with a terrible headache. She found Tylenol and Gatorade on her night stand, but she had no clue how it got there. She didn’t remember getting home last night. The last thing she remembered was in the kitchen. Oh god, last night in the kitchen. What the hell was she thinking? She realized that she had no clue what happened with the babies and went into an instant panic. She walked out into the kitchen to see Alex feeding the babies, the light hitting her perfectly. She snapped out of it. She was so embarrassed she wanted to crawl in a hole and die. What the hell have I done?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie has a long assignment, so Alex babysits at Maggie’s apartment while she’s gone.

Maggie stands there as the previous nights memories come flooding back. She cannot believe she was so reckless. She looks like such a bad parent. And now, it’s just embarrassing that Alex, of all people, had to stay and take care of her children. 

Alex turns around and looks at Maggie, “I’m so sorry.” She said with a little embarrassment detectable in her tone. She begins to gather her things as Maggie takes over with the babies. 

“No I am the one who should be apologizing, I can’t believe I did that last night. I am so embarrassed. Thank you for watching them. I can’t tell you how grateful I am that you were here.” 

“Anytime, Sawyer.” Alex said as she walked out the door. 

A Few Months Later…

Alex had just got home from work and was taking off her shoes when she heard her phone go off in her pocket. She checked it and saw a text from Maggie. That was the last name she was expecting to pop up on her phone.

She opened the text, “Hey, sorry to bother you, but can you watch Emma and Jamie tonight?”   
“Yeah, no problem.” Alex replied, she was excited to be able to spend time with the babies, but she was even more excited that Maggie had asked her to do it. Maggie showed up at Alex’s apartment about 30 minutes later with everything Alex would need to babysit for a few hours. 

“Sorry it’s such short notice. The captain called and wants me to come in and work on a case. He says I’m the only person for the job.” Maggie rolls her eyes. 

“It’s fine, I love spending time with these little munchkins. They’ve gotten so big since the last time I’ve seen them.” 

“Thanks again. I’ll try to be back as soon as possible, but if not I brought everything you’ll need to watch them overnight. Sorry again for having to do this.”

“I told you, it’s fine. I love the babies.” Alex said and then slightly regretted it. 

____________

Over the next couple of months this happened more frequently. Maggie would text or call Alex and ask if she could babysit when she got called in or had to work overtime. Alex would, of course, say yes and Maggie would pick them up within a few hours. Eventually Maggie starts working so much overtime on a case that Alex sees Emma and Jamie more than Maggie does. It’s almost like she’s their second mother. Alex barely gets to spend time with Maggie even though she watches her kids for her. She really wants to spend time with Maggie, but she never gets the chance to. She figures spending time with her kids will have to do for now. 

______________

Alex had been babysitting Emma and Jamie for about an hour after she got home from work. The kids are almost 1 now, so they were starting to become a handful. They are pulling themselves up to stand. The doorbell rings and Alex looks through the peephole. Maggie is standing with a pizza. Alex was having major flashbacks to the first day they kissed. She opens the door and tells Maggie to come in. 

“Hey, I brought a pizza.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” 

“It’s the least I could do to repay you for watching the kids. Also, I have something to ask you.” 

Alex instantly got nervous, “What is it?”

Maggie gestured towards the kitchen table. “So, I have to go undercover from Friday to midday Sunday, and I wanted to know if you were free to watch Emma and Jamie?” 

“Yeah, I’ll do it.” Alex said too quickly. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I was thinking it would be best to watch them at my place since it’ll be overnight and everything is already there.” Maggie was a little unsure of asking Alex but she had no other people to do it. She didn’t trust anyone else to watch the kids for that long. 

“I told you, I can do it.” 

“I know, I just don’t want to force you into staying at my house all weekend. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable in an unfamiliar place.” 

“What could go wrong?” 

Just as Alex was saying that Emma started walking across the kitchen. Maggie struggles to get her phone out to take a picture, but her hands have grease all over them from the pizza. Maggie and Alex are very excited that the kids are starting to walk. And even though they aren’t together, Alex is grateful that she can still experience some of the first with Maggie, including watching the babies grow up. 

________

Friday Morning…

“Alex, do you want to have Sister’s Night tonight?” Kara asked as she ran to catch up with Alex.

“I can’t. I have plans.” 

“Oh, do you have a date?” She asked very excitedly. 

“Something like that.” Alex answered vaguely. She was caught in her thoughts and wasn’t actually paying attention. 

“What, tell me more?” 

Kara’s screech brought Alex back into the present. “I’m babysitting at Maggie’s house all weekend.” 

“That’s not a date. But, do you need any help?” Kara asked, slightly disappointed. 

“If I do, I’ll call you.” 

_________________

Alex got off of work early and headed to Maggie’s apartment. She didn’t even get the chance to knock before Maggie opened the door. 

“I’m sorry, am I late?” 

“No, you’re actually early.” 

“Then how’d you know I was here before I knocked?” Alex asked with a confused expression on her face. 

“No reason.” Maggie was blushing because she had been longing to see Alex. She missed seeing her more than she ever realized. She really wanted to get Alex back in her life, but she was scared that Alex didn’t want the same. She didn’t want to hurt her again. “The schedule is on the fridge. Anything you need should be out in the open, but if not I know you’ll be able to find it. You can sleep in my bed. As long as that’s okay with you?” 

“Yes, it’s fine.” Alex responded with a little uncertainty in her voice. Just the thought of sleeping in Maggie’s bed brought back so many memories. 

“Oh, Jamie started walking after we got home on Tuesday. So, they are a bit of a handful. They try to get into everything.” 

Alex was staring at Maggie’s dimples for a second too long. She looked away quickly. “I’ll keep an eye on them, Sawyer. You’ve got nothing to worry about.” 

“Just try not to burn the house down while I’m gone.” Maggie replied with amusement as she walked out the door. 

“I’ve got this.” Alex said to herself, still picturing Maggie’s smile. 

____________ 

Friday night was a little bit difficult. After Maggie left Alex took the baby’s for a walk. When they got back it was nearly dark outside, so Alex decided to feed the kids. They made a complete mess of that activity. Alex ended up with baby food on her lap when Jamie pushed the bowl off of the tray when Alex was distracted by Emma for a split second. 

After they finished eating Alex got the bath ready for them. She shut the bathroom door and put Jamie in first. She figured if she had both kids in the bathroom but only one in the tub, it would make things easier. And, she was wrong. As she was in the middle of washing Jamie’s hair, Emma came up behind her and almost fell. So after Alex got the shampoo rinsed out, she put both children in the bathtub. She regretted that almost immediately. Jamie started splashing water at Emma. Which, in turn, made Emma splash water at Alex. Now Alex was soaked, along with the bathroom floor. But she couldn’t be mad because it was kind of adorable. 

When bathtime was finished Kara showed up. Alex was in the middle of putting pajamas on Emma when Kara walked into the room. 

“What the hell happened to you? It looks like you went swimming.” Kara was laughing hysterically. 

“I gave them a bath.” 

“Are you sure you weren’t the one taking a bath?” 

Kara began to pull her phone out, but Alex was too far away to stop her from taking pictures. She wasn’t surprised when a few seconds later when the group chat notification lit up her phone. 

“What are you doing here anyway?” Alex asked with a slightly irritated tone. 

“Just figured I’d check in. Plus I brought donuts. They are out on the kitchen table.” 

Instantly Alex’s attitude went away. “Help me put the babies asleep?” 

__________

“So, what’s going on between you and Maggie?” Kara asked with a mouthful of donuts. 

“What do you mean? Nothing’s going on with us.” 

“Well I was just wondering. There is nothing standing in the way of the two of you getting back together. She has kids now and that was the reason you broke up.” 

“I am very tired. I think I’m going to go to bed. Goodnight, Kara.” Alex replied, avoiding the question. 

__________

Saturday was a little bit more difficult, but only because Alex couldn’t sleep. She lied awake for hours before she finally fell asleep. She was thinking about what Kara said. She did have a point. There was nothing standing in the way of them getting back together except for themselves. She debated going to sleep on the couch because she kept thinking about Maggie. Maggie’s bed smelled like Maggie. And sleeping in the same bed, even if it wasn’t at the same time, had stopped Alex from sleeping entirely. No matter what she tried, her thoughts kept wondering back to Maggie. She eventually fell asleep. Luckily the babies slept through the night now, or Alex would have had a next to none chance of being able to function. 

The babies woke up around 8. Which was a little too early for Alex, but it was doable. She got breakfast ready and ended up with less food on the floor this time. Kara came over to play for a little bit. Not surprisingly, babies love her. Kara entertained Emma and Jamie for a while by making faces and silly sounds. Emma and Jamie thought it was hilarious, and they were giggling hysterically. During lunchtime Kara asked if she could help feed them. Alex didn’t regret saying yes when she saw Jamie flip a bowl onto Kara. From what Alex gathered, Jamie did that often. After lunch the kids took a nap, and unfortunately for Alex, that meant Kara was going to continue to talk about her and Maggie. 

“Did you think about what I said last night.” 

“No, I didn’t get the chance to.” Alex only hoped Kara couldn’t tell she was lying. 

“Well you have a chance now.” 

Kara clearly wasn’t going to let this go easily. “I still like Maggie. Every time she smiles at me with those amazing dimples I can feel my heart beating throughout my entire body. And when she laughs, my heart drops in my chest. I love her so much that it hurts. But, I cannot go through that if we ever break up again.” 

“Alex, your heart breaks everyday that you aren’t with her. I’ve seen it for myself. You weren’t yourself for years. I watched you build up walls that haven’t been up since Jeremiah died. You would barely talk to me for the first year after the breakup. When you lost Maggie, I lost my sister.” 

“I cannot go through that again.” 

“You never stopped going through it, Alex. You started shoving your feelings down and ignoring them, again. You started drinking, again. You barely dated, again. Maggie broke you, but she’s the only person who can fix you.” 

Alex knew that everything Kara was saying was true. She completely retreated after the breakup. She couldn’t bare to lay next to anyone that wasn’t Maggie. She went back to her old habits. She was constantly working, and when she wasn’t working she was drinking. Kara was right, but luckily she didn’t have to admit that because she heard Emma waking up in the other room. 

___________

Alex read a book to Emma while Jamie continued to sleep, and Kara had left for some type of emergency. After Jamie woke up Alex got the girls ready and went to the park. It was nice outside, so she decided to walk instead of drive. The kids were hyper all of a sudden. They seemed almost confused with all the activities they were able to do. They were all over the place and it was difficult to keep an eye on both of them at once. To add to the struggles her phone started ringing. She quickly debated not answering it, but she felt that it might be important. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey, Alex I just flew into National City this morning. Kara seems to be busy at the moment. Can I spend the day with you?” 

Alex recognized her mother’s voice immediately. She had a feeling Kara had something to do with this unexpected visit, but she wasn't mad. “Yeah, sure. I’m actually babysitting right now, but I’m at the park. Would you like to join us?” 

“I’d love that.” 

When Alex was off of the phone she realized she had been a little too preoccupied with the call. She could see Emma, but where was Jamie? She went into instant panic. Her panic decreased as she saw a foot sticking out from behind one of the play structures. She picked Emma up and walked over to where Jamie was sitting. She was only mildly surprised to see her sitting there eating wood chips. After the slight scare, she made sure that they were her main focus. Eliza showed up at the park about 30 minutes later. 

“Who are do these sweet little things belong to?” Eliza asked when she saw Emma and Jamie. 

“Uh, Maggie.” 

Eliza had a concerned look on her face, “Alexandra, are you sure this is a good idea?” 

“What idea?” Alex decided to play dumb. 

____________

Alex, Jamie, and Emma didn’t get back until late in the evening. Eliza decided they should go out to eat while she is in town. When they finally got back to Maggie’s apartment Alex was all played out. She was completely drained both mentally and physically from chasing the kids around in an open space and explaining what seemed to be all of her life choices to Kara and Eliza. She knew that they wanted to help, but sometimes she wished they’d just stay out of her personal life. She got the kids ready for bed easily, as they too seemed to be out of energy. She fell asleep much easier in Maggie’s bed tonight. 

____________

Maggie got home earlier than expected. She came in the door at around 4 am. She was completely drained. She had been awake for the past 32 hours and had very little coffee. She forgot how much of a tool long assignments took on her. How did she ever do this? She came in and instantly layed down on her bed. She wasn’t planning on falling asleep there. She was going to sleep on the couch. But, she was so tired, as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep. 

____________ 

The sun was shining in through the window. It must have been about 8 am, but the babies weren’t awake yet. Alex was beginning to stir, and she felt someone’s hand in her own, as well as an arm around her stomach. She didn’t think anything of it in her state of sleepiness. She was comfortable, too comfortable to get up. So she was just going to go back to sleep. That’s when realization kicked in that she woke up cuddling with Maggie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie go on sort of dates and they kiss

Alex was too awake to even consider falling back asleep now. She tried to slowly creep to the side of the bed, carefully moving out from underneath Maggie’s arms. She finally got out of the bed just to step on a creaky floorboard. She tried to tiptoe out of the room. She was almost out of the room when she heard Maggie clear her throat. 

“Leaving so soon, Danvers?” Maggie asked with a huge grin on her face. 

“Uh… yeah I just have work and stuff to go to.” Alex replied hesitantly. 

“Now I know that’s not true. Wanna grab some drinks tomorrow night with me, just like old times?” 

“I’d have to check my schedule.”

Alex hadn’t realize how much she had stuffed her feelings away until Maggie invited her out on a date, was this a date? She had no clue, but she was definitely glad alcohol was involved. 

_________

Alex was trying on her fifth outfit, in the background Kara was laughing. 

“Is this the outfit you are wearing on your date?” 

“It’s not a date.” 

“I think it is.” Kara said while trying to contain herself. 

Alex turns back around and ignores Kara’s giggles. She walks back to her closet to find a new outfit. She decides to go for something more casual and picks up skinny jeans and a grey sweater. 

“You better hurry up, or you’ll be late for your date.” 

“For the last time,” Alex yells as she walks out the door. “It’s not a date!” 

—————

Alex showed up at the bar 20 minutes early. No matter what she did, she couldn’t calm the electricity coursing through her body. She was practically shaking with anxiety. And the worst part was, she didn’t know why she was so anxious. 

Alex thought she heard Maggie’s voice. She scanned the room, and she saw Maggie with her back to her, standing by the doorway talking to someone. Alex couldn’t help but stare. Even in the poor lighting of the bar Maggie still looked stunning. Alex was still lost in thought when Maggie came over to the booth she was sitting in and handed her a drink. 

“Hey Danvers,” Maggie started with a smile. “Hope you haven’t changed your order up on me.” 

“That I have not.” 

“Nerd. Wanna play a game of pool? $10 says I win.” 

“Would you like to give me that $10 now or later?” 

Alex would never willingly admit this to Maggie, but she had definitely gotten better at pool. 

—————-  
After a few more games, and a few more beers, Alex had finally found the courage to have an actual conversation with Maggie instead of continuing the banter.

“You know, when we broke up, I was a shell of who I was. For 3 years, I wasn’t me. I barely dated, I cancelled plans constantly, I always made excuses, I even ignored Kara. And, I’m finally starting to feel like me again. Maggie, you make me feel like me again.” 

Maggie looked like she was thinking about something. Alex started fidgeting, waiting for Maggie to say something, anything. Finally she spoke up. “Do you think we could try again?” 

That wasn’t what Alex was expecting. She thought the relationship was one sided at best. “Do you?” 

“I think we could give it a shot.” 

And with that Alex felt all of the tension she didn’t know she had melt away. She closed the distance between them and their lips met for the first time in far too long. 

Maggie looked up at Alex and said, “I was hoping you would do that.” 

“Oh believe me, I’ve been wanting to do that for years now.” Alex said with a wink as she and Maggie left the bar holding hands. 

——————-

“How was your date last night?” Kara asked as she burst into the room at 6am. 

“It was wonderful.” 

“An ‘It was wonderful,’ it really must have been. I was expecting more of a ‘Kara, for the hundredth time, stop showing up at my apartment at the ass-crack of Dawn.’ But, the change in tone was a nice surprise.” 

Alex threw a pillow across the room. She missed Kara and hit the lamp instead. 

“Ha, there’s the Alex I know and love.” 

___________ 

After going to the bar for the fourth time that week, Maggie offered to take Alex home. Maggie walked Alex to her door. Alex pinned her against the wall, and they stood there for a few minutes just kissing and giggling. Eventually Maggie had to leave because she had work and she didn’t want to keep the sitter waiting. Alex had attempted to talk her into staying, but Alex was glad she had said no because when she unlocked the door she found Kara standing there waiting for her. 

“Uhm, hi Kara. Isn’t it a bit late?” 

“Isn’t it a bit late to be out with your ex?” 

Kara’s tone had surprised her considering she had been so supportive of this up until now. “What’s gotten into you?” 

“You’ve been out with her 4 times this week, and I just saw you sucking face like teenagers in the hallway for 15 minutes.” 

“You didn’t have a problem with it before, why do you now?” Alex was starting to get defensive. 

“Don’t you think this is moving too fast? Don’t you think maybe this isn’t such a good idea? She broke you once, Alex, I can’t let her do that to you again.” Kara’s tone was softer now, considerate. 

“Kara, it’s different now.” Alex said, trying not to let too much emotion escape. 

“Just make sure that this is what you want before you go all in.” Kara said, all harshness in her voice gone.

——————

Alex couldn’t stop thinking about what Kara has said. She knew this was what she wanted. This was what she always wanted. This was what she never stopped wanting since the day she laid her eyes on Maggie. 

As she continued to stare at the ceiling her phone buzzed on her nightstand. She picked it up, the brightness blinding compared to the pitch black room. 

“Maggie: Wanna go out to eat with me? Thursday 8 o’clock. It’s an official date this time (;” 

Alex couldn’t help but smile at the winky face at the end. 

“Alex: What about the babies?” 

“Maggie: You know, I have a sitter so I can go out with hot girls every once in a while.”

Alex started blushing, and with that statement she wondered if Maggie ever really needed her to watch Jamie and Emma. They probably had a sitter before Alex came along, and it didn’t seem difficult to find someone to watch them while Alex and Maggie were out together. Realization dawned on Alex, Maggie had been five steps ahead of her all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is a relatively short chapter and it took me so long to update. I couldn’t really think of what to write that could accurately convey the idea I wanted. I’m not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I’ll try to be quicker with the next update.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as the relationship continues they end up accidentally moving in together

This week could not have gone by any slower. For once, Alex wished that the day would be over. She had gotten so used to wishing the day wouldn’t end so she could focus on work and not her messed up life that it was a relief to finally have something to look forward to. 

———

Thursday finally came. Today was a relatively easy day at the precinct. She had a good bit of paperwork to fill out. She had let the pile get bigger than she usually liked, but she had been trying to distract herself. She had hoped that if she had more field time it would make time pass quicker. And, it did seem to help. Now she just had to fill out this paperwork, and she could go home for the day. The paperwork proved to be a more difficult task than usual considering her mind kept wandering to a certain woman. 

———

Alex wasn’t expecting a knock at the door at 7:30 that evening. She was praying that it wasn’t some emergency that would cause her to cancel the date. Luckily, it was a nice surprise at the door. 

“Danvers, happy to see you’re ready. I was hoping I wasn’t too early.” 

Alex was gaping at how magnificent Maggie looked. She was amazed that someone could even look that good. “Uh, yeah, I’m ready.” 

“You seem distracted? Is everything good?” Maggie looked concerned. 

Alex realized she had stared for too long and had to fix herself. “Yes, of course. I just didn’t realize a beautiful lady would be picking me up at my apartment.” 

And with that, they walked down the hallway with linked arms. 

———

Neither of them had realized how much they missed the other’s company. It started with plans to meet up weekly on Wednesday nights, no matter how busy they got. They enjoyed the presence of one another, and that worked for a while. Until once a week wasn’t enough. So, they started having lunch dates as well. And a lunch date once a week turned into a lunch date every day. Until an hour every day wasn’t enough either. Alex started staying over at Maggie’s house once in a while. And then, she practically moved in. So, that’s how they started living together. 

Alex didn’t even acknowledge that she had moved in with Maggie until Kara asked her about it one day. 

“Can I ask why half of your wardrobe is gone and you haven’t been home, like at all, in the past week?” 

“Oh, I’ve been staying at Maggie’s house.” Alex replied nonchalantly. 

“That’s good. I was worried. When’s the last time you were home?” 

“Um, it’s been a while.” Alex paused, having slight difficulty actually remembering, “Maybe, 3 weeks ago?” 

“Are you guys living together now?” 

“I guess we are.” Alex said with a small smile on her face. 

———

Alex woke up to a slobbery 2 year old climbing onto the bed. She was still drowsy, so she didn’t quite acknowledge that the slobbery 2 year old that is now sitting on her should be in her crib. She was instantly awake once she realized that the kids figured out how to climb out of their cribs without assistance. Which was worrying to say the least. Luckily, Jamie was still soundly asleep in her crib. Emma was tangled in blankets on Alex’s side of the bed. Alex just stood in the doorway and admired how peacefully Emma was sleeping. And, how adorable both her and Maggie were with the sun just starting to stream in through the window. She looked back on how much her life had changed in the past year. She went from being depressed and drinking every night to coming home to a family. Even if Jamie and Emma weren’t her own kids she loved them as such. She was there for their first tooth, first steps, first words, they even called her mom. Which gave way to a conversation with Maggie about whether or not that was appropriate considering the situation. But with everything that has happened, the good and the bad, she wouldn’t trade it for the world. She had the perfect girlfriend, perfect kids, everything was perfect. 

———

They were cuddling in bed one night when Maggie turning to face Alex and saying, “Alex Danvers, will you move in with me?” 

“Like, officially?” Alex asks with a hopeful smirk. 

“Yes, like officially.” Maggie replies teasingly. 

“Of course, I will absolutely move in with you, Maggie Sawyer.” Alex moves in to gently kiss Maggie’s lips. “There’s nothing I want more.” 

“Oh, really? Not even a piece of this ass?” Maggie jokingly says before leaving a trail of kisses down Alex’s neck. 

———

Approximately 3 months after Alex moved in Maggie had another question to ask her, this time it was a question that would majorly impact their lives. 

Alex and Maggie were making breakfast together. The girls were sitting in the living room watching Mickey Mouse on the TV just giggling over the smallest things. Moments like these were what Alex loved about having this little family. She still got to spend time with Maggie and be a mommy to two little girls that she had come to love so much. And she definitely was not expecting it when Maggie got down on one knee in the middle of a kitchen on some random Tuesday morning. Alex was still in a state of shock when Maggie had asked her a question. 

“Alexandra Danvers, will you be my wife? Will you spend the rest of your life with me and my daughters? Will you have a lifetime of firsts with me?” 

Alex had tears in her eyes, and she couldn’t reply “YES!” Quickly enough. Alex pulled Maggie into a kiss with tears streaming down both of their faces. 

Alex’s yelling had distracted Jamie and Emma from the TV show that they were watching, and they got up to join the hug that was happening in the kitchen. 

After breakfast was done and everyone had eaten, Alex excused herself from the table to call Kara and tell her the good news. 

“Kara, you would never believe what just happened!” 

Alex sounded so excited Kara could practically hear the huge smile on her face through the phone, “Tell me!” 

“Maggie and I are about to have the biggest, gayest, most tequila soaked blowout National City has ever seen! Maggie proposed during breakfast!” 

Alex barely got the sentence spit out before Kara flew into the living room with a box of donuts and a bottle of wine. 

“This is a cause for celebration!” 

“Hand me that wine.” Alex said already placing three wine glasses on the island. 

“Woah there kids, sorry to be the buzzkill, but it’s not even 9 am, we can’t drink. And, we have work.” 

“It’s 5 o’clock somewhere.” Alex and Kara reply at the same time, causing everyone in the room to laugh. Alex continues to say, “We can take a day off, call in sick, maybe we can have the black lung again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m planning on writing one or two more chapters to wrap it up. I’ve been busy lately, so I’m not sure when the next update will be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This is the first story I have written so it might be a little rough. Any mistakes are my own. I am planning on making more chapters because, of course, sanvers is endgame. I will try to update in a reasonable amount of time but it will depend on my schedule.


End file.
